


Marked

by Pin



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pin/pseuds/Pin
Summary: The commander is a loose canon, constantly teasing death. Khadgar has seen what happens when a fire blazes too bright.





	1. Commander

When Khadgar first met the Commander he'd thought she was dangerous. At the time he didn't know how right he was. He learned very quickly.

She was a hunter by profession, though she may as well have been one of her beasts. A survivor following her instincts. Always on the move. She was fearsome on the battlefield, a whirlwind of sharp arrows and talons. He understood why soldiers followed her so readily, and why Varian had appointed her to lead them. She took her duty seriously. She seemed infallible, full of vigor and life, she fought to protect what she loved. The perfect figurehead.

She had kept them safe and fought relentlessly through Tanaan, from the dark portal to the ship they stole. He marveled at her strength. Rather than slowing her down, the wounds she sustained seemed to propel her forward, push her to fight harder and slay whatever was trying to take her life.

Khadgar approached her on the prow of the orcish ship. She was perched on the outer side of the railing, eyes closed with a small smile on her lips. Her chimera sat with with her, shuffling its wings in the sea breeze. One head tilted towards khadgar, watching him approach. Deeming him to not be a threat, it turned back to rest it's chin on its masters shoulder. "Commander." The night elfs eyes fluttered open and she glanced at him.

"Elune-adore Archmage." She responded quietly, with a small nod of her head.

"You are bleeding. Have you seen the healers?"

The commander shrugged, "I have survived worse, others need their attentions more."

The corners of Khadgars lips twitched. "Even so why feel pain unnecessarily commander, may I?"

The night elf smiled, "If you insist."

Khadgar removed his glove and reached out, holding his hand close over a rather vicious looking gash in the commanders side. He felt the familiar warmth of healing magic, his eyes glowed slightly as he willed the flesh to knit back together again. When the spell finished the warmth faded, leaving new unmarred skin in its wake.

"Shaha Lor'ma Archmage." Said the pale eyed girl.

"It was no trouble, and please just Khadgar." He watched as she arched her spine into a stretch, testing the new flesh.

"In that case, just Inial please." She replied offering him another smile, which he distractedly returned in kind.


	2. Thought

Inial watched the deep blue waves of the zangar sea. Sitting at her usual spot on the front of the ship. Zeet, her favored pet was hunting off the side of the ship. From time to time she saw him dive under the waves snapping at passing fish. Though much had been on her mind since Tanaan, this evening her thoughts rested on the archmage.

She'd had an idea of who he was, before she had answered the king's call to the dark portal. An archmage of the Kirin Tor. Medivhs apprentice, cursed with age prematurely.

She had been to Dalaran a few times during the Wrath of the Lich King. She had mainly been picking up and turning in bounties on behest of the mages. A couple of times she ascended for armour repairs, and once to purchase an armoured brown bear to help her traverse Northrends harsh lands. Outside of her hired work she hadn't interacted much with the Kirin Tor.

But Khadgar, Khadgar had tickled a spot in her memory when she saw him on the rocky ledge, firing spells at oncoming horde, shouting orders over the pandemonium below. She recalled an elder looking mage in the Outland, that had sent his servant to show her around Shattrath city. At the time she'd taken little notice of him. She had been too focused on reaching the black temple, to pay attention to every face she met. 

Despite this, she did seem to remember him looking much older than he did now. Perhaps it was the dreadfully needed removal of what must have been a 15 year old beard and set of brows, or that he had started eating better since returning from outland. Maybe he had finally begun to take care of himself or perhaps his curse had finally caught up with his age. He looked to be about 50 years old now and rather handsome. Fortunate, considering how poorly most humans aged.

Inial shifted on the rail, her rump had grown numb from sitting on the metal. Her side still pulsed with warmth where Khadgar had healed it two nights earlier. They were just a few hours out from Shadowmoon Valley. She mused on whether or not it would be as she remembered it. She gave a sharp whistle, calling her beast back to the ship and went below deck to prepare for their arrival.


End file.
